


Sizes

by Serenity1



Series: Kingsman: Want [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Sucking, F/M, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy asks a question to Eggsy about a serious matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sizes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingsman!
> 
> Here is my new one-shot! I decided to do a Roxy/Percival relationship since there isn't much stories on that couple. Percival should had gotten at least one line in the movie, but all he gotten was on-screen and no talking. Who agrees with me?
> 
> Well, enough of my rambling. I have another idea of a one-shot and hopefully it would be up soon if I could get onto it. Here's the story!

"So, what do you think is the size of Harry Hart's cock?" Roxy asks calmly as she sips her milkshake.

"Roxy!" Eggsy cries gaping at her in shocked.

"What? Aren't you a bit curious?" Roxy asks.

"Okay for one thing: we are in a crowded restaurant, secondly: why are you curious? You have Percival with you for a lover. And lastly: I don't give a damn," Eggsy said glaring.

Roxy huffs, "It's just the two of us in this booth, Eggsy. Percival’s cock is rather quite large," She said licking her lips. "Don't you want to know the size of it?" 

"What?! No!" Eggsy cries out again as some of the patrons’ turns to look at their table this time.

Roxy kicks him under the table earning her a look. She huffs, "I think you're lying, Unwin. Who wouldn't think about it with a man that's fit his age? Hell, Percival is younger than him and his cock is that size," She said.

"Maybe all Kingsman Agents has cocks that's large?" Eggsy suggested.

Roxy shook her head, "I doubt it. So Eggsy, you never answered my question: have you never thought of it?" She asks.

Eggsy fidgeted, "I….I kind of walked in on him while he was changing," he said.

Roxy's eyes widened, "When was this?!" 

"After a mission, he invited me in his home to change and I barge into his bedroom without knocking. He was only wearing briefs at the time, but you can see the outline of his cock, Roxy. It was thick and large! I think it was like, 11 inches? Hell, it made me stammer before running out," he said.

Roxy nods thoughtfully, "Percival’s size is about the same size," She said. "So, what you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Roxy echoes blinking.

"Nope. He doesn't want me that way anyway," Eggsy said shaking his head.

Roxy groans as she wanted to hit her head against the table. "Eggsy…." As Eggsy didn't say anything else.

\-------

The next day in HQ, Harry Hart was preparing for a meeting as he was the new Arthur of the organization. He only goes on missions if either he was bored or there's not enough agents.

Ever since Eggsy walked in on him at his home, Harry had been having fantasies of him. Especially since Eggsy sits right next to him at the round table.

There was this one fantasy where he thought about it. Eggsy would crawl his hand up to his thigh underneath the table while he was talking or listening to Merlin. He wouldn't stop him, Eggsy would use his hand to unzip him to take his cock out.

He would look at him out of the corner of his eye but he wouldn't say anything. Eggsy would take his cock and stroke it gently at first before speeding up.

Harry would just either sit there or take it calmly while Eggsy has his fun or he would make a few noises that he can't hold back where the other agents would turn to look at him.

"Arthur?" A voice suddenly said snapping Harry out from his fantasy.

"What is it, Merlin?" Harry asks.

"Why not just ask him already? Lancelot already has Perceival at her mercy," Merlin said grinning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said as he moves about the conference room.

Merlin huffs, "You've been ogling Galahad for a few days now. It's very noticeable," he said.

Harry was about to retort something back but the doors opened revealing Perceival and Tristan. "Will talk about this later," he hisses as Merlin sighs and other agents started to come in.

\-------

The meeting was a difficult one for both Harry and Eggsy. For starters, Harry kept fantasizing about Eggsy while Eggsy fidgeted in his seat.

During the meeting, Harry fantasies about Eggsy sucking him off under the table as the other agents doesn't know his whereabouts. Well, except for Roxy, who keeps smirking at his direction. In his fantasy, Harry almost moans out as he had to….

"Arthur?" A voice asks making Harry stop what he was thinking to look up, "what do you think of the operation?" Merlin asks with a knowing look.

Harry went back to full Arthur mode as he stops fantasizing about Eggsy. Well, almost…

\-------

As soon as the meeting was over, Arthur stayed behind as he stopped Eggsy before leaving as well. "But sir, Roxy and I have to prepare for a mission!" Eggsy lies as Roxy had left with Percival.

"Eggsy, sit down, please. There is only the two of us here," Harry said softly.

Eggsy stares as he obeys. "Something the matter?" He asks worriedly.

"Ever since you walked in on me naked in my own bedroom, I've been having difficulty concentrating," Harry began.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I know I should have knocked first…" Eggsy interrupted.

Harry shook his head, "Don't apologize, cause I'm sure that I'm not the only one that's having difficulty," he said making Eggsy blushed.

"To be honest Harry, I couldn't either. Ever since Roxy brought up by asking the size of your….well, the memory triggered it," Eggsy explains.

"So, what do you want to do about it?" Harry asks, smirking making Eggsy blushed again.

\-------

Roxy growls as she walks beside Percival, "I can't believe you forgot to ask Arthur," She said shaking her head.

"I know Lancelot, my mind was just thinking about last night," Percival said winking at her.

Roxy blushes and she was about to say something until they heard loud voices coming from the conference room. Roxy raises an eyebrow as they got nearer to the door.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Your cock is fucking big, Harry!"

"So tight, Eggsy. How can you be so tight?"

There was moaning and then a series of slapping and pounding could be heard from the outside.

"Argh! Yes! Oh yes! Give it to me! Make me feel it into next week!" Eggsy cries out.

"Shit, shit, fuck!" 

Outside of the door, Roxy couldn't help but groan at the sounds as she looks at her lover. Percival blinks and then nodded at his young lover, "let's find us a room, shall we?" He asks as Roxy couldn't help but grin.

\-------

The next time her and Eggsy met for milkshakes, she asked boldly: "So, what size is Harry's cock?"

"He told me that it was 12," Eggsy said calmly.

Roxy gaped at him, "12?!"

"Yep, I wasn't even close," Eggsy said.

"Why couldn't Percival’s cock be that size?!" Roxy cries as Eggsy laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad?


End file.
